His Eyes
by x neon
Summary: Usual days that turn into unusual events. What happens when Hermione takes a fall for someone unexpected? not very good at summaries.. sorry.. R&R, k?


AUTHOR'S NOTE: …D/Hr… no slash. It will become a bit more PG in the later Chaps. So read and review, ok? :) *DISCLAIMER* I do not own Harry Potter… I just love the series, and I love to write… 

Chapter 1: Shakespearean Works

_Draco, Goyle, and Crabbe passed the Gryffindor table as breakfast was about to commence. They then sat down with the Gryffindors and started talking about Quidditch and Homework._

_What?_

Hermione slowly woke up to the surprising dream that disturbed her beautiful sleep. She shook off the horrible thought of Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle being possible Gryffindors. She looked at her poster clock and saw that it was still 6 in the morning. This meant she had to wait 2 hours more for breakfast to come. She took the opportunity of being the only one awake at the moment and went to the bathroom to bathe. She spent her 30 minutes bathing. As she went outside the bathroom, a line of gold and scarlet colored towels lined for the wait. She continued to her bed and dried up her hair, and then she went to the common room.

"Good morning boys! Did you have good sleep?"

Ron and Harry smiled at Hermione as she went down the stairs leading to the Girls' Dorm.

"Well, I sure did! I had the best dream! I dreamt I caught all the Quaffles being shot by the Slytherin into the goals, giving them no chance of ever scoring! Isn't that great? So, of course we won!" Ron narrated excitedly, Hermione nodded as Ron concluded his dream line.

She then turned to Harry and asked, "How about you Harry? Any unusual or good dreams?"

"Well, if you think about it… I don't think so, just scary ones..." Harry paused and looked at the floor,

"What does that mean? Is it about You-Know-Who?" Ron asked worriedly, Harry looked at him and shook his head, "Then, what was it about?"

"It was about Cho"

"What? How bad could it be? You did have a petty crush on her before, right?" Hermione said as she raised one of her eyebrows, and continued, "Then again, maybe it is bad, tell us about it."

Harry looked at his watch, which was now finally working, "It's a long story, so I'll tell you while we walk to the Great Hall. Breakfast is about to start."

Hermione and Ron nodded in agreement. The three of them with the other Gryffindors flowed out the Fat Lady's Portrait; Harry started his story.

*~*~*~*

Hermione was glad Ron and Harry didn't ask for her dream during breakfast, she considered it nonsense after all.

It was already 4 in the afternoon; nothing unusual happened during the day.

Snape still sneers a lot at most of the Gryffindors during Potions. And Professor McGonagall is still strict with spell pronunciations, _'...it's with the syllables and the way you say the spell that makes transfiguration perfect...' _she would say. Professor Flick's still short, and Draco still makes fun of him. The Hufflepuffs still try their best to top the lessons for Herbology, just to impress their House Head, even if they know that the Gryffindors' very own Neville is already at the top.

Professor Trelawney's back though, but she hasn't changed a bit, still says nonsense. Firenze was given a chance to teach History of Magic this time; Professor Binns left without notice, many rumors spread that he was permanently gone. Many students were happy with this. Firenze made History of Magic one of the most admired subjects in Hogwarts this year. Hermione was still taking Arithmancy, Harry and Ron didn't dare join in.

Hermione dismissed earlier than Harry and Ron; she still doesn't take Divination. She went to the Library and looked for a book in the Muggle Authored Books Section. She got three thick paperback books, and settled herself to a seat across a student who was obviously a he.

Hermione didn't recognize the stranger; his face was covered by the back of the book he was reading. He was reading a Muggle Book entitled 'The Twelfth Knight by Shakespeare.' It was a love story, 

_a bit gay for a guy to read that sort of stuff wouldn't it? she thought._

She assumed that he was also a muggle born or a half-muggle. She finally settled herself and started to open the first book she picked. She was almost in the middle of her read, when the stranger across her stood up and took off for the Muggle Books Section. She caught sight of his shoes, as he walked away; she didn't look up to see who it was. 

She continued to read. A moment later, the same pair of shoes went back to the seat across of her. This time it sounded like he had three books with him; she was almost done with the book she was reading. When she was done with it, she put it aside, and took the second book she picked. Something caught her attention though, she looked at the books that the person across her picked; to her surprise, they were all works of Shakespeare, 

_a bit of a Shakespearean, are we now?_

She found the thought astonishing, but still a bit cute. She decided to see who the Shakespearean lover was; so she gathered up her courage and spoke to him behind the cover of the book, which was now entitled 'Much ado About Nothing,'

"Excuse me. Umm… I was wondering. Do you like Shakespeare?" Hermione knew the answer was obvious, but she didn't know what else she would say to start a conversation.

The person reading the book then responded abruptly, as he put down his book to face Hermione, 

"Isn't it obvi…"

It was Draco.

*~*~*~*


End file.
